Fuera de rutina
by Paty26314
Summary: Una muchacha ilusionada con la idea de que le gusta a su mejor amigo, y en el momento que piensa se le declarará, le echan un balde de agua fría. Pasen, lean y comenten... jejeje final!
1. Chapter 1

Hola… jejeje estuve con un poco de tiempo y aparte de que me acordé de esta historia, así que me pareció buena idea convertirla en fanfict… así que espero que les guste, conste que será una historia un poco corta así que no me maten… jejeje…

Disclaimer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía. Demasiado mía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este último tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, pero de las que ya estoy completamente familiarizada, ya que, créanlo o no, lo que les voy a contar a pasado al menos una vez al año, por los últimos 3 años. Lo único diferente es que cada vez las consecuencias son más fuertes. Para que me entiendan perfectamente los contaré todo desde el principio, hace 3 años.

**Hace 3 años**

Era un día normal, soleado y fresco. Era el primer día de la secundaria y todo era tranquilo, pero desde muy temprano las cosas cambiarían.

Yo me dirigí al salón y como de costumbre me acerqué a mis mejores amigos y los saludé. Sakura y Syaoran eran estas personas, desde hacia tiempo que nos hicimos inseparables y a través del tiempo pude notar que él estaba teniendo sentimientos más allá de la amistad hacia mi mejor amiga, pero ella era tan distraída que no se daba cuenta del efecto que producía en el pobre Syaoran.

El profesor entró al salón, saludamos.

-buenos días, bienvenidos a su primer día en la secundaria- ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y entró un muchacho alto y de unos misteriosos ojos azules y tez blanca, con unos elegantes lentes y una sonrisa tan linda. Para qué que me causó una muy grande impresión. El profesor lo miró un momento y luego se dirigió a la clase- él es Eriol Hiragizawa, viene de Inglaterra, así que ayúdenlo a adaptarse. Ve y siéntate en el lugar vacío del fondo.

Yo lo miré acercarse hacia mi asiento, con esa sonrisa estampada en su rostro y mi corazón palpitó de una manera incontrolable y eso que ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Sólo lo sentí sentarse en el asienta tras de mí.

El día pasó y todo comenzó a cambiar.

Con la llegada de Eriol fue como si las hormonas de toda la secundaria, incluso de cursos mayores, hubieran despertado y era algo así como el nuevo juguete. Todas quieren admirarlo, jugar con él, estar con él, lo quieren y punto. Al pasar el tiempo se fueron calmando un poco.

Yo lo llegué a conocer muy rápido, no sólo por que se sentaba en el asiento detrás de mí, sino porque descubrí que era un chico muy gracioso y cuando me reía disimuladamente en medio de la clase, él continuaba haciéndolos interpretando mi risa como una luz verde. Nos hicimos amigos muy rápido, los mejores, y me enamoré de él a la misma velocidad, aunque trataba de minimizarlo pensando que sólo me gustaba. Mis amigos se habían dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y creo que él también lo hizo, o tal vez no, pero el punto es que yo era demasiado obvia.

Mis amigos se acercaron a él también y le agradaron mucho y se convirtió en parte del grupo.

Yo estaba comenzando a sospechar que él sentía algo por mí, por que me miraba de una manera muy tierna, muy especial y además siempre me alagaba diciendo que le encantaban mis ojos por la ternura que expresan y cosas así.

Un día en clases nos pasamos un papelito, a decir verdad él me lo pasó. Hablábamos de tonterías hasta que me atreví a preguntar.

T.- Eriol ¿Quién te gusta?

E.- Una persona que conoces.- en ese momento mi corazón se llenó de esperanza.

T.- Vamos puedes confiar en mi.

E.- Ok. Es Sakura. Pero creo que es más que sólo gustar- Cuando me llegó esa respuesta me alegré mucho de que él no podía ver mi cara de sorpresa mezclada con tristeza, pero sí sentí su mirada mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

T.- Ella es muy buena persona y muy dulce.

E.- Sí, es muy especial, pero no sé realmente.

T.- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella mas seguido? ¿Cómo que no sabes realmente?

E.- Me siento extraño. No me entiendo.

T.- Sé lo que sientes- Y sí que lo sabía.

E.- Me encanta, no sólo me gusta.

T.- Si no lo hablas más seguido cómo le vas a gustar.

E.- No lo sé, me siento mal.- su respuesta me hizo sentir peor, no quería que él se sienta así.

T.- Tranquilo, sólo háblale como lo haces conmigo.

Ahí terminó nuestra conversación con el papel. Yo me sentía destrozada, ¿por qué de todas las personas tenía que gustar le mi MEJOR AMIGA? A Syaoran tampoco le iba a gustar esto y yo no puedo hacer nada sin ponerme al descubierto con él. Me sentí muy, pero muy mal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En todo el día no puede quitar de mi cabeza lo que Eriol escribió en ese papel y me quedé en las nubes hasta que la persona que estaba a mi lado pronunció su nombre.

-…Eriol- yo miré a mi lado y ahí estaba Sakura.

-¿Qué dijiste Sakura?

- Quisiera que me hablaras de Eriol- vi un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y expresión confundida.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

- Bueno...me…me gusta Eriol.- lo que me faltba, que a Sakura le guste Eriol y quién soy yo para juzgarla.- Sé que a tí te gusta, Tomoyo.

-¡NO! No Sakura ¿cómo dices eso? Yo hace mucho tiempo que lo olvidé- dije apresuradamente ganándome du mirada escéptica.- En serio. Deberías de estar con él.

- Pero yo no le gusto a él, lo sé.

-No es cierto, sí le gustas.- ella me miró sorprendida.- Yo lo sé.- dije con mi corazón muriendo por dentro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente en la salida, Eriol y Sakura estaban juntos, como novios y la noticia recorrió todo el instituto en una hora. Syaoran no estaba muy feliz, al igual que yo, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada al respecto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A los 5 días había problemas en el paraíso. ¡5 DIAS! Todo porque corrió el rumor de que Eriol se hizo novio de Sakura por pena. Sakura se lo creyó.

Le hizo la ley del hielo a Eriol, no le hablaba, no le miraba, fue un día muy tenso. Eriol me confirmó que el rumor era mentira y de que la verdad es que Sakura era especial para él, pero se dio cuenta que no la quería.

Al día 6 terminaron. Eriol y yo nos encontramos en una situación muy difícil, ya que ellos eran mis mejores amigos, pero yo estaba feliz de que él estuviera libre. Pasó el tiempo y todo volvió a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**Final del primer año.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahora, el comienzo no fue tan grave, pero mis sentimientos por Eriol no se manifestaron en un muy largo periodo de tiempo, por que estuve de viaje, pero al volver a verlo todo volvió, mis latidos acelerados, el exagerado comportamiento a su lado, la necesidad de estar cerca de él. Era el comienzo de un nuevo año, pero la repetición de algo que pasó, con el doble de potencia y el doble de oportunidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLAS…. Jejeje como tan… bueno… me dieron unas ganas de escribir sobre esta historia, pero al final no sabía si iba a ser SxS o TxE, pro me decidí por ExT… esta es mi historia, una muy buena parte de ella. Así que es muy justo decir que esta es una historia real, le pasó a una amigo conmigo… jejeje… espero que les haya gustado, como ya dije, la historia será corta, pero con cariño… así que espero sus reviews… como siempre se acepta de todo… Chau!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por los reviews… como ya lo saben me encanta que los dejen y me dejen saber lo que piensan… así que gracias… jejejeeje… acá está este segundo cap. de "Fuera de rutina"… lean… disfruten y comenten… jejeje

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hace 2 años**

El primer día de clases lo volví a ver. Yo había estado de viaje mucho tiempo, en sí todas las vacaciones y había perdido el contacto con él. No me tuve que preocupar demasiado por Sakura, ya que al final ella aceptó lo de Eriol y uno de esos días tuvimos una muy interesante charla sobre el tema.

Era de mañana, otra de esas hermosas mañanas, hasta que sonó el teléfono

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

-¡Tomoyo…!- tuve que apartar rápidamente el teléfono de mi oreja, si es que no quería quedar sorda.- Tomoyo… ¡NO SABES CUÁNTO TE EXTRAÑO, YA QUISIERA QUE ESTÉS DE VUELTA ACÁ ES TOMOEDA!- Sakura, tenía que ser sólo ella.

- Sakura, por favor cálmate, yo también te extraño mucho, pero no te preocupes ya volveré, y ¡no es para que me dejes sorda!- dije entre molesta y divertida, escuchando una pequeña risa muy dulce que provenía del otro lado.

- Jajaja, lo siento mucho Tomoyo, es que es hace tanto que no hablamos, las cosas están realmente aburridas por aquí.

-Pero Sakura y qué pasa con Li, deberías de salir con él, no lo estés dejando a un lado, además también puedes salir con Eriol y…- me callé abruptamente. Cuantas veces antes me había ocurrido que había hablado sin pensar, nunca. Por un momento ella no dijo nada, sólo pude escuchar su respiración. Nosotras no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de Eriol desde que rompieron, pero aunque yo seguía siendo amiga de los dos, era un poquito difícil a veces y por el silencio que produje, ésta era una de esas veces.

-Mmmm… Tienes razón. Lo hubiera pensado antes.

- Sakura, ¿Cómo va las cosas con Eriol?- me atrevía a preguntar.

- Tomoyo, no te preocupes, las cosas no van mal, la verdad es que todo va bien, no tengo ningún problema en hablar con él. Sé que pasó algo que no fue muy bueno entre nosotros, pero supongo que será por algo.- Sonaba un poco distante, no sabía que decir.- Sé que te sigue gustando Tomoyo, sé que me mentiste cuando te pregunté que si lo seguías queriendo.- Bueno, de ahí en adelante me congelé, sentí como por mi espalda recorría un escalofrío.- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Qué habrías hecho Sakura, le habrías dicho que no y por mi culpa, y yo me quedaría ahí sabiendo que tú lo querías y no pudiste estar con él por que fue mi culpa? Sakura te conozco.

- Pero…

- No, ya no me digas nada, lo hecho está hecho, además te prometo que todo este tiempo que estoy fuera de la ciudad estoy olvidándolo, así que cuando vuelva va a estar todo bien entre él y yo, no te preocupes ok.- Sakura se quedó pensando y luego me cambió de tema.

Las vacaciones terminaron y como dije antes, el primer día todo volvió, lo viejos sentimientos y las viejas manías. Eriol era mi mejor amigo como antes, y era parte del grupo, les guste a los otros o no. Hubo un día en que peleamos, por algo que realmente en este momento no me acuerdo, y la verdad yo me enojé mucho.

Ese día Li y Sakura eran los que me estaban diciendo que Eriol era un tonto, que no lo debía de perdonar.

-Tomoyo, no te pongas mal por ese tonto, ya sabes como es él.- Syaoran me dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

- Es cierto Tomoyo, no estés de esa manera con él.- Sakura estaba sentada a mi lado izquierdo, y me consolaba de la misma manera que Syaoran. Diciéndome lo estúpido e idiota que resulta ser mi mejor amigo y al chico que amo, si, al chico que amo, que amaré desde ese día, con esa pelea tan tonta.

Pasé hasta el final de la jornada con mi, como decirlo, empute, y la verdad e que no quería saber nada de Eriol, ese momento era lo último que quería, pero me puse a pensar en él, aunque tanto trataba de no hacerlo. Por causas de las coincidencias, en ese mismo momento mi celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Eriol.

Mensaje 1 Tomoyo no te enojes conmigo, ya sé que lo que hice fue muy estúpido, pero es más tonto que te enojes por una estupidez, por favor ya no estés enojada.

En ese momento estuve a punto de tirar mi celular por la ventana, con que yo era una estúpida. Pero volvió a sonar.

Mensaje 2 Tomoyo, perdón, quizás esa no fue la mejor manera de decir las cosas, pero lo que quiero decir es que realmente lo siento, y tú sabes que te quiero mucho, ya no estés enojada conmigo.

Y otro mensaje

Mensaje3 Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, la verdad eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida, tú siempre estás ahí para apoyarme y muchas veces yo no hago nada para ti. Si quieres consuelo, la verdad es que yo haría cualquier cosa por que seas feliz.

Y al final el último o mensaje.

Mensaje4 Eres la persona más especial para mi, te quiero tanto, no sabes cuánto, y la verdad no soporto la idea de que no me vuelvas a hablar, Tomoyo te quiero mucho, por favor perdóname.

Y ahí fue, todo lo que pensaba de él se fue con ese último mensaje, ese que decía su verdad. La verdad era que me quería. Tal vez comencé a imaginarme muchas cosas en ese momento, pero de ahí en adelante, yo ya estaría tan enamorada de Eriol Hiraguizawa, que no iría a haber ningún retroceso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron los mese sin ninguna novedad, a menos que cuenten que perdoné a Eriol. El día de mi cumpleaños se acercaba, junto con el frío ya en el aire.

Me reuní con Eriol para ir al cine, claro, como amigos. Pero según él era un adelanto para mi cumpleaños, ya que no podría estar presente, por que iría a viajar, a Inglaterra. Nos encontramos en la puerta del cine y entramos a ver una comedia.

La pasamos tan bien que al final tenía mis expectativas altas con esta noche. No me culpen por soñar, yo tengo mis razones. Y esas razones sucedieron un día antes.

**Flashback**

Estaba en la computadora haciendo un trabajo para literatura, cuando veo que alguien entra al Messenger. Era Eriol por supuesto.

-hola niña loca, como está la niña más linda del mundo. XD

-Eriol, tenías que ser tu, como estás, la verdad acá yo haciendo literatura, ¿y tu?

- yo acá preocupado.

-¿que pasó, por qué es eso?

- Bueno es que tendré un problemita para tu cumpleaños. Es que no podré estar acá en Japón, tengo que volver a Inglaterra para arreglar unos asuntos.

- Pero Eriol no te preocupes, la verdad es que yo esperaba que estés, pero si no se puede, ya que hacer.

- ¡y tú te quedas tan tranquila! No, yo te lo voy a compensar, ya lo verás, mañana te voy a festejar.

- Bueno ya que tanto insistes, jeje, gracias.

De la nada la conversación tomó un rumbo extraño.

- Me gusta alguien.- Eriol escribió directamente.- y pienso declararme, por que la verdad es que no puedo estar así con ella.

- ¿Quién es? ¿La Conozco?- pregunté con el corazón muy acelerado, y latiendo a mil por hora.

- si, es una persona muy, pero muy cercana a ti- en mi mente se coló la imagen de Sakura y me quedé shockeada por un momento, pero luego reaccioné

- ¿cómo se llama?

- No Tomoyito, no te lo voy a decir, pero si te puedo dar una pista, su nombre comienza con la letra Nº 20, y te puedo adelantar que te pondrás muy, pero muy feliz por mi.

En mi cabeza iba contando las 26 letras del alfabeto. A, B, C, D, E….O, P, Q, R, S, T**. **la letra era la T, de Tomoyo. Entonces esto quería decir que al final él se me declararía.

**Fin del flashback**

Pero no, no pasó nada. Y eso no estaba en las posibilidades. Es que hay alguna otra chica que tenga un nombre que comience con T, MILONES, en especial en mi propia escuela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eriol partió el día antes de mi cumpleaños a Inglaterra, así que Sakura me invitó a su casa a celebrar mi cumpleaños con Syaoran. Con mucho gusto acepté.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura todo estaba completamente oscuro, y alguien desde el interior comenzó a gritar.

SORPRESA

Las luces se encendieron y aparecieron todos mis amigos de la escuela, y en el medio de todos, con un enorme pastel de frutilla con chocolate, estaba parado Eriol, todo radiante, y feliz de ver, seguramente, la cara de shock que tenía al posar mis ojos en su mirada. Sakura corrió de mi lado al lado de Eriol, y Syaoran se quedó conmigo para ver mi cara, y luego guiarme hasta el centro de la sala, para poder saludar a todos mis amigos, pero al único que quería saludar y matar, aunque nunca lo lograría, era a Eriol.

- Eres un malo, me hiciste pensar que no estarías en Japón para mi cumpleaños- le dije formando un puchero, pero riendo internamente, lo que causó que Eriol la diera la torta a Sakura y se abalanzó sobre mí.

- Tontita, ¿cómo crees que yo me iría a ir lejos sabiendo que tu cumpleaños estaría cerca? Simplemente no estaría bien, y no me iba a permitirme echar a perder la fiesta sorpresa que te estaba haciendo.- me dijo mientras se separaba de mi, y mirándome a los ojos, con un resplandor extra en ellos.

- Hey no te lleves el crédito, no fue solamente tu idea, recuerda que yo te dije cómo hacer todo, y te dije hasta su sabor favorito.- Sakura le miró un poco divertida, cruzando los brazos, entonces Eriol fue el que se dirigió a ella e hizo algo que no pensé que volvería a ver. La besó.

Estaba tan sorprendida, no sabía que pensar, y sólo pude ver a Li que estaba a mi lado, con la misma mirada de sorpresa, que yo misma tenía. Eriol y Sakura de nuevo juntos.

Traté de esquivar a la parejita melosa durante un buen tiempo. Pero luego Eriol me acorraló.

- Tomoyo, ahora qué hice, estás evitándome.- Eriol me dirigió a la cocina para hablar lejos de todo el barullo de afuera.

- Me mentiste, nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Sakura, no me dijiste que querías volver con ella. Y cuando hablamos de ese tema hace una semana, me dijiste que te gustaba otra.

- Pero Tomoyo, es que acaso no te lo dije muy claramente. Que otra persona puede ser tan cercana a ti y tener un nombre que comience con la letra S.- Lo miré extrañada, y no sé por qué, comencé a gritar.

- No era la S, era la letra Nº 20, y la 20 es la T.- le miré furiosa y él me miraba confundido. Luego se llevó la mano a la frente, dándose un pequeño golpe, como para reaccionar.

-Tomoyo, lo siento mucho, me equivoqué en contar, el número era 19, no 20. Pero de todas maneras, quién pensabas que me…- la respuesta se reflejó en su rostro.- tú, pensaste que yo quería estar contigo.- no era pregunta. Pero tampoco podía haber otra explicación. Mi humor se fue, ahora lo reemplazaba el pánico.

- Ah, con que acá estas Tomoyo, ya es hora de que nos vayamos, ¿te acuerdas que tengo que acompañarte?- Li, justo a tiempo.

Li entró a la cocina y me dio una mirada que me daba a entender todo.

- Bueno Eriol, gracias por la fiesta, pero como ya dice Li, me tengo que ir. Despídeme de Sakura, y salí por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Al salir de la casa nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, Li no me dijo nada. Era como si él esperara a que hablara.

- Gracias.-Fue todo lo que puede decir, por que mi voz se desgarró, y unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas. Li no dijo nada, pero se acercó y me abrazó, y ante el más mínimo contacto, comencé a llorar.

- Este sí que fue mi mejor cumpleaños- dije con sarcasmo.

- Lo lamento, yo tampoco pensé que esto iría a pasar.- Li, me dijo en un susurro.

- Li, gracias por sacarme de ahí.- Levanté la mirada para enfrentarlo.- Sé que a ti también te duele, por que tu quieres a Sakura.- este comentario hizo que él reflexione un poco acerca de lo que le dije.

- Lo sé, pero al parecer ella hizo su decisión, y yo no puedo hacer nada por eso.-agachó la cabeza.- Pero ya no hablemos de eso, vamos, te acompaño a tu casa. Ya no pienses en lo que pasó. Y no te preocupes demasiado por el tema, por que te ayudaré, ya verás. Ya que al final estamos juntos en esto.

Y seguimos caminando hasta mi casa, pensando que este, si bien no era mi mejor cumpleaños, al final, no estaba sola, que Li me apoyaría.

-Por cierto.- dijo Li- Puedes llamarme Syaoran.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jejeje… espero que les haya gustad este cap., la verdad es que a mí me encantó escribirlo, ya que fue como una manera de escape de física… jejeje… parece que todos los profes se pusieron de acuerdo para ponernos tarea, es decir, química, biología, literatura, y por último, mi martirio, física. Bueno al final, realmente espero que les guste este capítulo. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

LOS VEO LUEGO…. CHAUUUUU P++y


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad me sorprende mucho esta historia y cómo la apoyan… a todos ustedes muchas gracias por dejar el review o por ponerme en sus alertas, o sus favoritos, o en sus autores… jejeje,o ….. Jejeje…. Bueno en pocas gracias, y perdón por tardar en actualizar… XP pero acá ya estoy! Jejeje.

Disclaimer.- los personajes no son míos, son de CLAMP, pero la historia sí es mía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Syaoran me llevó a casa, aunque no dijimos nada más, aparte de lo que saben, no me sentí sola, por que ya sabía que después de todo no lo estaba.

Al día siguiente, si bien seguía shockeada por volver a ver a la parejita, me mostré de lo más normal.

-¡Tomoyo! Eres una mala, irte de así nada más y sin despedirte de mi. Me hiciste preocupar. Hasta y pensé que la fiesta no te gustó.- Eriol estaba abrazando a Sakura por la cintura, dándome una mirada de "tenemos que hablar". Lo ignoré y mostré mi mejor sonrisa a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo que no me gustó la fiesta? Fue la mejor fiesta a la que fui, y sin lugar a dudas te lo debo a ti Sakura.- Ella se calmó y me regaló su más grande sonrisa. Eriol tenía la misma expresión.

-Bu-buenos días.- era Syaoran, parece que, incluso después de lo que hablamos, él era el que tenía problemas para actuar normal en frente de la parejita. Pobre, si es difícil para mí, que amó a Eriol desde hace un año y medio, debe ser más para él que ama a mi amiga desde hace unos… ¿cuántos ya son? Bueno, en pocas muchos años más.

- Syaoran.- todos me miraron.- Buenos días.

-Lo llamaste por su nombre.- no era pregunta. Ahora si que Eriol me miraba no sólo con la expresión ya dicha, sino con una extrañada. Sakura no estaba tan sorprendida.

- Pero no deberías de sorprenderte.- dijo recobrando la compostura.- después de todo somos amigos desde hace muchos años, esto sólo de muestra que ahora se tienen más confianza.

-Tienes razón, sólo me sorprendí.- sonó el timbre.

Definitivamente Syaoran no era muy bueno para fingir. Ya lo sabía yo desde hace tiempo cuando hicimos una obra de teatro y él, bueno, digamos que podía haberlo hecho mejor. Trataba por todos los medios no verlos. En el receso, se perdió diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, el receso dura 20 min, sólo le creería esa excusa si me dijera que se sentía mal del estómago, lo cual era imposible, ya que él podía comer cualquier cosa y nunca, en todos mis años de conocerlo, la comida le cayó pesada. El almuerzo, se la pasó de espaldas a los tórtolos, mostrando "interés" observando aves, cuando todos sabemos que él no es tan paciente como para hacerlo. Por un momento me lo creí, pero al final del almuerzo vi que en vez de "observar" las aves, observaba con ahínco el interior de sus párpados. Así pasaba el día.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Eriol me vino a buscar a mi casillero. Ahora sí estaba nerviosa. Seguramente me iba a hablar sobre lo de la fiesta.

- Tenemos que hablar.- al escuchar esa voz, casi doy un pequeño salto, pensaba que estaba sola en la escuela, ya que el coro termina sus sesiones muy tarde.

- La verdad no tengo idea de sobre que.

- Por favor, Tomoyo, sabes perfectamente sobre qué.- sus ojos me miraban con frustración, claro que lo sabía.

Me quedé callada, esperando a que empiece. Pero no lo hizo, sólo me regalaba la misma mirada de frustración, frustrante, seguro por que yo no me atrevía a reconocer lo que me dijo el día anterior. Cuando se dio por vencido.

- Tomoyo, pensabas que me declararía a ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no dejé en claro con todas mis acciones que solo te veo como mi mejor amiga?

- La verdad, sí, pensé que lo harías, segundo, no, no lo dejaste claro. Tercero, no importa, al fin y al cabo yo sólo estaba preocupada por que tú me veías de otra manera diferente a la que yo te veo. Sé que somos amigos, pero me daba miedo que eso cambiara.- bueno, sí, en el tercer punto mentí un poco, pero y qué, no podía dejar que se de cuenta de mis sentimientos.

- ¿Así que me estás diciendo que estabas preocupada por que creías que me gustabas?- se detuvo a pensar. Estábamos a eso de un metro de distancia, que él iba acortando para mirarme de frente a los ojos, como comprobando dentro de ellos la veracidad de mis palabras. Sonrió.- No tienes por que preocuparte por eso tontita.- me acariciaba la mejilla.- sabes que tú siempre serás mi amiga, eso no cambiará.- dentro mío estaba dividida. Una parte aliviada ya que se lo creyó todo, la otra destrozada, por que confirmaba mis sospechas de que él nunca se fijaría en mi. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, llegar a mi casa encerrarme en mi cuarto o, simplemente echarme a llorar ahí mismo.

- Si, ya lo sé.- dijo lo que creí era mi voz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días pasaban y por mi propio bien me iba alejando del oji-azul. Por suerte Syaoran, estaba allí, como lo prometió, para estar conmigo y apoyarme. En pocas nos dividimos en dos, Sakura y Eriol por su lado, Syaoran y yo por el otro. La gente de la secundaria comenzaba a especular que nos habíamos peleado o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad era que ni él ni yo podíamos soportar por mucho tiempo los besos, las caricias y las bromas, de nuestros amigos. Al mismo tiempo de que era cursi, era doloroso. Al menos en mi caso, trataba de imaginarme que era yo en el lugar de Sakura, pero fue peor, por que al abrir los ojos veía a los tórtolos, pero no me veía a mí en el lugar de ella. Y era muy incómodo estar casi todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados.

Syaoran y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos, unidos por una situación no muy placentera, pero juntos. La gente, comenzó a crear rumores de que estábamos juntos, lo cual no era cierto. De algo que estaba segura al cien por ciento era de que Syaoran era mi amigo, además la gente se olvida que él esta completamente enamorado de Sakura.

Así pasaba un mes y medio, cada vez más separados de nuestros amigos, y nosotros dos cada vez más unidos, saliendo de paseo, a tomar helados, al cine, en fin. Cuando el fatídico día llegó.

-¿¡SABES QUÉ! ¿SI TANTO TE IMPORTA, POR QUÉ ESTÁS CONMIGO? NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES.- dijo Sakura dándole una bofetada a Eriol en frente de toda la escuela en el patio de entrada, justo en el momento en el que Syaoran y yo llegamos a la escuela. Sakura le dio la espalda a Eriol y al hacerlo sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, dándome la más cruel de sus miradas. ¿Ahora yo que hice?

Eriol seguía parado en el mismo lugar de antes, con una expresión perdida. No me di cuenta en qué momento Syaoran se fue de mi lado, lo último que vi de él era que estaba tras Sakura. Me quedé sola, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no sé por qué no podía. Mis piernas cobraron vida sin darme cuenta y me encontré frente a Eriol. La gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor murmurando y lanzándonos miradas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- curiosamente, esa pregunta no la hice yo.

- Es justo lo que yo me preguntaba.- se dio cuenta que estaba justo en frente de él. Podía ver su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y levanté mi mano para tocar el sonrojo. Dio una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-No sabía que pegaba tan fuerte.- me dijo con una sonrisa, que más que sonrisa era mueca.- no puedo creer que se le hayan metido esas ideas a la cabeza.- ahora él hablaba consigo mismo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hace tiempo, le comenté sobre una sospecha que tenía, ella no le tomó importancia, pero ahora que se lo volví a mencionar, bueno, lo exageró todo, hasta el punto de pensar, que estaba interesado en otra persona, lo cual no es verdad.- Los murmullos continuaban a nuestro alrededor, así que lo agarré de la mano y lo fui conduciendo hasta el jardín trasero.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál era tu sospecha?- pregunté mientras íbamos llegando al patio trasero. Mala idea.

- ¡ASÍ TE QUERÍA VER! AHORA Y SÍ QUE ERES UN SIN VERGÜENZA, TE ATREVES A SEGUIRME, CON ELLA.- Sakura gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras que Syaoran me hacía señas que me vaya. Ahora sí entendía. Eriol pensaba que el castaño y yo… ¡Qué ridículo! Pero el problema era que mi amiga, al menos eso creo, pensó que Eriol estaba tomando atención en mí y ella está… CELOSA.

- Espera mi amor, déjame explicarte lo estás ex…

- No te atrevas a decir que exagero, Hiraguizawa. Sé que tienes algún interés en ella, así que mejor y desde ahora estás con la que quieres, ¿no te parece? No me busques, no me llames, se terminó Eriol.- al decir esto Sakura se puso a llorar y Syaoran, quien estaba a su lado fue a su lado. En pocas jalé, un poco y arrastré a Eriol para que no vaya a consolar a la oji-verde.

Ya en otro lugar, me dirigí a Eriol.

- ¿Cómo pudiste creer que estaba con Syaoran?

Eriol me miró como diciendo que la respuesta era obvia, lo entendí de inmediato.

- Pero que me haya acercado a él, no quiere decir que me guste, por favor Eriol. No lo puedo creer.- dije, enojada, no pensé que mi Eriol era tan tonto como para pensar eso ¿Es que acaso no me conocía?

- Ahora en problema es que ella terminó conmigo.- agachó la cabeza.- Tomoyo, la quiero mucho, no sé que hacer.

Mi corazón, que luego de todo este tiempo de alejamiento, había estando curándose. Era sorprendente cómo unas cuantas palabras pueden destrozar el esfuerzo de un mes y medio.

- Lo sé.

- Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame a recuperarla.- me puso entre la espada y la pared. Si lo ayudaba, yo iría a sufrir, ya que él no se fijaría en mí, sino, él estaría libre y yo tendría oportunidad. Me miró con súplica. No pude resistir.

- E-está bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero les haya gustado el cap. Dejen sus reviews y expresen lo que piensan del cap… ok?... jejeje… ah sí! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO AYMARA! JEJEJEJE….

**Nota.-** para aquellos que no saben, el año nuevo aymara es el 21 de junio… jejeje.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivan las vacaciones! En serio, ya toi de vagas, para los que no saben, en esta parte del mundo nos estamos congelando, pero no se preocupen por mí, por que escribiendo, al menos calentaré mis dedos y mi cerebro…. Jejeje.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La verdad las cosas últimamente estuvieron muy movidas. Como el Cupido no deseado de mi querido mejor amigo, tengo que hablar con la susodicha para tratar de que los tórtolos vuelvan. Estamos en pleno octubre, con el frío entre nosotros, y yo tengo que estar corriendo de un lado a otro para tener siquiera una oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Sakura ha estado muy enojada desde la ruptura, no esperaba menos, lo cual hace difícil que le hable, por no decir imposible ya que la causa del enojo soy yo "por meterme en su relación". Eriol comienza a molestarme, durante toda esta semana estuvo preguntándome sobre lo que había averiguado y pidiendo consejos amorosos, sugerencias de regalos de reconciliación y diferentes acciones para poder impresionarla. Syaoran, él no dice nada, lo cual es bastante extraño. Yo pensé que él aprovecharía la oportunidad para conquistar a mi despistada ex amiga, pero no, es como si se le hubiera olvidado quién le gusta. Desde aquella vez que consoló a Sakura, bueno, no hemos vuelto a hablar de ella, aunque yo sí hablé de Eriol, aunque siempre parece que evitara el tema.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana no podía estar más feliz. Al fin algo de descanso de todo el enredo.

El domingo en la mañana la pasé en casa, diseñando vestidos. El diseño siempre ha sido mi pasión. Yo misma diseñaba mis vestidos desde muy pequeña y mandaba a que alguna de las sirvientas de mi madre los llevara a cabo, no era muy buena en esa época. Al pasar los años aprendí a confeccionar mis disfraces de noche de brujas y cuando ya me volví experta en la máquina de cocer, hacía uno que otro vestido para Sakura e incluso llegué a hacerle un traje a Syaoran, pero como era nueva en eso de trajes para varones, le quedó ajustado en los hombros, la cintura y… ahí. Recién el día de hoy me doy cuenta de lo incómodo que fue usarlo el día de mi cumpleaños.

Pasé el almuerzo sola, ya que mi madre (Sonomi) tuvo una llamaba de emergencia. Como la tarde la tenía completamente libre me conecté a internet, justo a los cinco minutos se conectó Eriol.

-Tomoyo, ¿sola de nuevo en casa?- escribió.

- Hola, si, bueno, ya sabes, día libre de las sirvientas y las emergencias de mi madre, nada fuera de lo común.

- Si… bueno te quería preguntar…

- No, todavía no he podido hablar con ella- Técnicamente golpeaba mis dedos contra las teclas al escribir la respuesta.

- Ah, lo siento, es que estoy un poco ansioso. Desde que no estoy con ella las cosas han estado aburridas, ella llenaba todo de vida.- Casi podía ver la cara de bobo que tenía en ese momento. Es muy raro ver a Eriol con una expresión de enamorado. Recién que perdió a Sakura, se le ve así seguido.

- Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, te cuidas.- no podía soportar una sesión extra de "¿Por qué Sakura Kinomoto era la mujer de mi vida?"

- Bye.- contestó.

No me salí exactamente, sólo puse como desconectado, no sé por qué lo hice, sólo que fue una decisión que me afectaría luego.

Me pasé la tarde en la computadora. Mis ojos se quejaban, pero yo seguí conectada. Estaba a punto de irme, cuando un pitido me avisó que Sakura se conectó. Eso hizo que me quedara, pero lo que me sorprendió fue el mensaje. "Tenemos que hablar"

- Claro dime.- respondí

- Pensé que estabas desconectada.

-Nah, sólo lo hice para tener un poco de tranquilidad. Ahora sí, dime.

-Siento haber actuado como tonta últimamente. La verdad es que hizo que me pusiera celosa.- sabía a lo que se refería. Pero cómo se puede poner celosa de mí, es decir, ella es Sakura. Es hermosa y yo, bueno yo nos estoy mal pero…

- Tranquila, él se pasó un poco pero me ve como amiga.- lo sé, otra vez sacrificándome para ayudarlo, pero qué puedo hacer. Lo quiero demasiado como para desear que sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, y ella es mi mejor amiga.- además te extraña.

La respuesta tardó en manifestarse como unos cinco minutos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Yo nunca te mentiría, en serio que quiere estar contigo

- Yo lo quiero mucho, y quiero volver. No sé cómo. Le dije cosas feas y sé que lo herí. Además no ha vuelto a hablarme desde que rompimos.

- Si, porque estaba buscando la forma de hacerlo. Dale otra oportunidad, te prometo que todo será diferente, será mejor.- por dentro no podía creer las cosas que estaba escribiendo, de dónde salió toda esa inspiración, no tengo la mejor idea, era como si mi cerebro estuviera en modo automático.

- Gracias.- la respuesta tardó.- en serio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo, ya estaba esperando que Eriol se acercara como de costumbre a realizar la misma pregunta. Cuando lo vi, pero él estaba con Sakura, tomado de la mano. La impresión fue muy grande, ya me imaginaba que algo así ocurriría, pero no así de pronto. Inexplicablemente me puse a llorar, lo peor, me vieron.

- Tomy, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó el oji azul.

- Nada, sólo problemas, sí… problemas en mi casa.- Mi amiga me miraba con preocupación, pero no dijo ni pío. ¿Por qué Syaoran tenía que desaparecer justo momentos antes? Me dejó sola con los tórtolos.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien, pase lo que pase siempre cuentas con nosotros.- Eriol me dijo mientras soltaba la mano de su novia y las ponía alrededor de mi cuerpo, abrazándome muy fuerte, mientras que Sakura sólo puso una mano encima mi hombro, en señal de comprensión.

- ¿Tomoyo?- Syaoran acababa de llegar a escena, agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

- Bueno, al parecer ya estás mejor, no te olvides de lo que te dije.- luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakura y se dieron la vuelta, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla.

Los vimos irse, hasta que desaparecieron al doblar una esquina. Estuvimos en silencio por unos momentos.

- No pude llegar a tiempo. Un maestro me vio correr en el pasillo, y bueno. Lo siento, debí de habértelo dicho.- Seguía agitado, tratando de hablar al mismo tiempo que respirar, lo cual hizo que le venga una tos.

Me limpié las huellas que dejó mi llanto, y Syaoran se quedó conmigo todo el día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el resto del año no hay mucho más que contar. Los tórtolos estaban felices y nosotros tristes, justo como debería de ser, ¿o no? Los días pasaron, al igual que los dos meses restantes del año, para finalizarlo con una serie de fiestas en la casa de los cuatro, culminando el 31 de diciembre en la mía, recibiendo al año más confuso de mi vida. El último año de este relato.

**El año pasado**

Los primeros meses, volvimos a la escuela, luego de las vacaciones de navidad. Comenzando el segundo semestre del año escolar, el último para nosotros cuatro. El plan era terminar todo con excelentes notas y aplicar para la universidad en diseño y confección. Lo que irían a hacer los demás no lo sé, al parecer todos tomaríamos rumbos diferentes. Ya tenía claro que sería el último año que los cuatro podíamos estar juntos, así que las nostalgias se daban en cualquier momento.

El cumpleaños de Sakura estaba a dos semanas. Curiosamente Syaoran no se percató. En años anteriores él contaba los días y siempre me pedía consejo para comprarle un regalo que le encante. Como si al hacerlo ganara su amor. Nunca resultaba o si no, no estaríamos en esta situación. Además no era solamnte sobre Sakura, estaba completamente distraído en todo, en clases, en los exámenes, en las tareas, en las cosas que tiene que hacer, se le olvida en qué dia estamos. Está perdido en su pequeño mundo, que ocasiona que frunza el ceño una que otra vez. Increíblemente era la única que lo notó.

Los días pasaban y no yo sabía que regalarle a la castaña. Estaba en tal desesperación que le pedía ayuda a Syaoran.

- No lo sé, normalmente tú me ayudas en eso.- me contestó con el ceño fruncido. De nuevo.

- Si, pero estoy desesperada. Su cumpleaños es en una semana. ¿Qué le regalarás?.- pregunté, notando que no me prestaba atención.

- No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá.- y ahí estaba, otra vez el ceño.

Estaba con ganas de molestarlo, de preguntarle el porqué de su distracción y falta de interés, pero tení problemas más grandes que resolver y se me acababa el tiempo. En todo el camino a casa el castaño no dijo ni una palabra, quedamos los dos sólos y en silencio, como una pareja que se peleó.

Decidí en mi desesperación que le regalaría un vestido diseñado por mí. Pero no cualquier vestido, sino un vestido de gala. Seguro que le servirá.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La fiesta sería en su casa, así que el día anterior fui a arreglar los últimos detalles para su día. Eriol fue con nosotras a estorbar más que ayudar, pero ya qué, siempre es bueno verlo, aunque en ocasiones es algo incómodo cuando está tecnicamernte comiendo a su novia en frente mío.

Había quedado que Syaoran me recogería de mi casa para ir juntos. Pero llegó tarde, lo caul era completamente descortés, por no decir raro en él.

- Lo siento Tomoyo, tuve algunos problemas para llegar.- estaba completamente guapo, con un chaqueta sencilla de color verde con mangas caqui, bufanda que combinaba y pantalones cafés. Simple, pero elegante, sin mencionar irresistible.*

- No pasa nada.- se me pasó el enojo al ver lo bien vestido que estaba.- mejor vámonos.

- Si, pero no te parece que es muy temprano, primero vamos al parque, a pasear un poco y de ahí nos vamos a la fiesta.- Acepté.

Llegamos al parque, que estaba a cuatro cuadras de distancia de la casa de mi amiga. Fuimos a los columpios. Y nos sentamos mientras que la noche se hacía más fría.

- ¿Te hace frío? Toma.- me tendió su chaqueta, y pude ver que estaba con un sueter por debajo. Sabía muy bien que él no soportaba el frío. Pero por no ser descortez, acepté su gesto. Después de todo Syaoran es un chico muy amable.

-Si, gracias.- me la puse. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta lo pequeña que realmente era en comparación con mi amigo castaño. La chaqueta era enorme, aunque muy caliente.

- Quería hablar contigo.- estaba serio, y de nuevo el ceño funcido.

- ¿Por fin vas a decirme por qué estabas tan distraído últimamente?.- me miró sorprendido.- sí lo noté.- dije respondiendo a la pregunta que me hicieron sus ojos.

- No pensé que era tan notorio.- Bajó la cabeza.- aunque tú eres extremadamente observadora Tomoyo.

- Es una de mis cualidades.- respondí dándole una sonrisa pícara.

Comenzó a reir, y al segundo me uní a él. Esto estaba bien, feliz, sólo con mi confidente, mi amigo, se sentía bien, sólo bien.

- ¿De que mé quieres hablar?

Se quedó en silencio, como eligiendo las palabras que usaría.

-Bueno, toda esta situación hizo muchos cambios en el grupo. Para ser más específico, desde que Eriol llegó. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Iré mencionando algunos. Tuvimos un nuevo miembro, te enamoraste de él, Eriol se enomoró de Sakura, estuvo con ella, luego no, volvieron, nos comenzamos a hacer más cercanos tú y yo…- Sólo asentía con mi cabeza, cuál era el punto.-… nos hirieron, creo que me gustas, volvieron de nuevo…

- Espera, espera.- cuando me di cuenta de lo que él dijo, eso de unos 5 segundos más tarde, me congelé, aún con la caliente chaqueta de Syaoran.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Mmmm, volvieron de nuevo

- No, lo otro

- ¿Nos hirieron?.- se estaba haciendo el loco.

- Syaoran…- me estaba enojando.

- Creo que me gustas.- lo dijo como si las palabras le pesaran, con un agotamiento de sólo pronunciar la primera sílaba. Y de paso con un suspiro.

Ayuda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eso es todo amigos… jejeje por ahora.

Ya saben qué hacer ok?, ah si y por cierto para los que no saben hay poll en mi perfil, asegúrence de participar… jejeje… así que hasta lueguito XP

P++Y


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo a todos ustedes que cap. a cap. me están siguiendo con esta linda historia que se llama "Fuera de rutina" en serio espero que les esté gustando a todos los que leen… la verdad es que sólo sé la opinión de los que dejan su review… así que los que siguen la historia y hasta ahora no han dejado ni un review… Pues… sí… te hablo a ti…. Jejeje… déjalo… y haz que tu opinión valga… jejejeje… bueno ya no los aburro con tanta palabrería… acá llega el siguiente capítulo… seguro que lo estaban esperando.

NOTA.- algo que me olvidé poner en el anterior cap. Es que la ropa de Syaoran es la misma que usó en el capítulo en el que Sakura lo invita al festival del templo y le teje una bufanda… ¿se acuerdan?... me encantó ese atuendo… por eso lo tomé prestado… XP… ahora sí…. Jejeje sigamos con la historia.

Disclaimer.- los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen… sólo la historia que estoy a punto de contar… jejeje…les pertenece a clamp.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Acá estaba yo, Tomoyo Daidouji, sentada en un columpio con mi mejor amigo Syaoran, que hace unos… ¿cuantos ya son? Tres… o cuatro… no, eran siete… Sí, siete segundos, me había confesado que creía que le gustaba. Él, Syaoran Li, estaba atraído por otra persona que no era Sakura Kinomoto. ¿En qué mundo paralelo me metí? ¿Como es que las cosas terminaron de esta forma?

Syaoran me miraba esperando a que despertara de mis divagaciones, con la misma expresión de preocupación en su rostro, como si temiera por mi salud mental luego de la fuerte noticia que me dio. Un minuto después recobré completamente la conciencia.

- ¿Qué?- si lo sé, pregunta estúpida.

- Tomoyo no me tienes que decir nada, sólo es una tontería, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que dije. La verdad yo…yo…- estaba tartamudeando. Él nunca lo hacía.

Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. Luego de la confesión del castaño, buscaba las palabras correctas, ¿pero las palabras para decir qué? ¿Si, a mi también me gustas? ¿Lo siento pero no? Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Entonces se me vino a la mente la imagen de mi anterior cumpleaños, cuando Eriol besó a mi amiga en frente de mí. Esta sería la mejor venganza. No, espera, no puedo hacerle eso a Syaoran. Antes de que pudiera razonar, mis ojos captaron el rostro sonrojado del chico a mi lado. No pude pensar, tomé su rostro con mis manos e hice que me mirara directo a los ojos. Verde y amatista se enfrentaron.

-Supongo que.- comencé.- deberíamos de darle un intento, ¿no lo crees?- mi cerebro estaba en automático, mientras mi corazón corría de un lado a otro en completo pánico.- Syaoran, creo que tú también me gustas, pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido, por razones obvias.- Sakura y Eriol, por supuesto.

Me entendió, lo vi en sus ojos. Asintió y se levantó, se paró frente a mí tendiéndome su mano, mientras yo le observaba con dulzura. Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa, junto con mi mano sobre la de él, entrelazando mis dedos con el de los ojos chocolate. Ya era tarde, de seguro la fiesta había comenzado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La casa estaba repleta. La noticia del cumpleaños de la oji verde corrió por toda la escuela, ocasionando que asistiera gente completamente desconocida y que ni siquiera sabía que todo se trataba de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Comencé a abrirme paso, con Syaoran detrás de mí, tratando de encontrar a la cumpleañera. Para el momento que llegamos a la cocina, estaba completamente exhausta. Curiosamente, ése parecía ser el único lugar vacío en toda la casa.

-¿Dónde crees que esté?- me pregunto Syaoran.

-Aquí.- respondió la voz de mi amiga.

La voz salió de la nada. Ambos nos quedamos mirando por toda la cocina durante un buen rato.

-No es por ahí, en el depósito.- esta vez era la voz de Eriol.

Me dirigí al depósito de comida, paro al intentar abrir la puerta, ésta se trancó.

-Déjame, yo lo haré.- entonces Syaoran la abrió de un jalón.

Sakura, salió como con urgencia, corriendo de la cocina. Eriol se quedó con nosotros, con una sonrisa pícara clavada en él.

-Hace ya media hora que quiere ir al baño.- luego miró de Syaoran a mí, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

- Estoy con él.- respondí a su pregunta mental.

De un segundo a otro el ambiente se tornó tenso. Yo sólo podía desear que Sakura vuelva pronto.

- ¿Cómo se encerraron?- Syaoran preguntó, mientras Eriol me miraba feo.

- Bueno.- una especie de mueca apareció.- es que queríamos estar un momento solos y… ella se olvidó que el depósito sólo se abre desde afuera. Lo peor de todo es que como todos nos escucharon encerrados, pensaron que no deberíamos de ser molestados, y bueno, no quisieron entrar a interrumpir.- esto último lo dijo con la mirada puesta en mí. ¿Era mi imaginación o quería restregar todo en mi cara?

-¡Ah! Al fin, hola chicos.- Sakura entró de nuevo a la cocina con una expresión muy graciosa de alivio.- gracias por venir.

Quise ir a abrazarla, y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Syaoran y yo teníamos las manos entrelazadas. Por este descuido, Sakura miró nuestras manos. Pareció entenderlo de una.

-Sakura, feliz cumpleaños.- dije, mientras abrazaba a mi ahora anonadada mejor amiga.

- Si, cumpleaños feliz… - comenzó a cantar el de los ojos chocolate, tratando de quitarle la tensión al ambiente.

-Ah…mmmm… gracias.- fue lo único que dijo.- ¿Tomoyo, te parece si vamos a hablar un momento? Tengo que contarte…mmmm… algunas cosas.

"Si, seguro, contarme algo, ¿no querrás decir matarme?" pensé.

Salimos de la casa por la puerta que deba al jardín trasero, que tenía al unas cuantas parejas. Algo incómodo, pero era el único sitio tranquilo a parte de la cocina. La de los ojos esmeraldas se apoyó en la pared, mientras que yo no sabía qué hacer.

- Con que tú y Syaoran, ¿cuando fue eso?- no me gustó mucho su tono.

- Hoy.- no quería darle detalles.

- Ah… mira que al final Eriol siempre tuvo la razón. Ustedes dos sí estaban en algo. En cambio yo nunca lo llegué a pensar. Siempre pensé que él estaba enamorado de otra persona.

- ¿De quién?- no puede ser que ella…

- Siempre pensé que él estaba enamorado de mí.- esto lo dijo con un tono de superioridad, algo muy extraño en ella. ¿Por qué se comporta así?

- Pues, así era.- dije confirmando sus sospechas y poniendo énfasis en la palabra "era".- pero ya vez que las cosas con el tiempo cambian.- traté de sonreírle, aunque estoy segura de que lo que mostraban mis labios era una mueca.- tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué no estuviste con él si sabías cómo se sentía?- Su expresión cambió, a una más de ella. Des concertación total.

- No lo sé, creo que será por que pensé que saldría mal. Además nunca lo llegué a querer como algo más que un amigo….-"Creo", esa palabra se leía en sus ojos. Sakura no es muy buena para ocultar cosas, ya que das una mirada a sus ojos y te explican todo de una.

- Mi amor, vamos a disfrutar de tu fiesta, ¿te parece?- Eriol apreció, con mi…novio detrás de él, escudriñándome con la mirada.

Sakura se fue con el al interior de la casa, mientras que Syaoran salió al patio trasero. Alzó sus manos a mi rostro, hizo como si me examinara.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- me preguntó, preocupado. ¿Qué habrá pensado?

-Nada importante.- no quería que se enterara de lo que Sakura me confesó. Eso me traería muchos problemas, sin mencionar que lo lastimaría.- ¿Eriol te dijo algo?

- No…exactamente.- no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Algo que los castaños tienen en común es que no pueden guardarse las cosas. Lo dejé pasar.

Lo tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos al salón, en donde se desplegaba la pista de baile. Vimos a la parejita acurrucada en un sillón. No sé que me pasó, pero me dieron unas ganas de… tal vez competir con ellos. Vi que Syaoran también observaba a los tórtolos, así que de seguro le tomó por sorpresa cuanto lo hice enfrentarme, y al nanosegundo nuestros labios estaban unidos. La reacción tardó. Yo quería olvidar lo que acababa de ver, y al mismo tiempo que ellos nos vieran. Él me respondió. Nos quedamos parados en medio del salón, besándonos como una de las muchas parejas esa noche, algunas que se estaban estrenando, al igual que nosotros.

Al separarme de mi novio volteé a ver a los tórtolos, que estaban con la boca abierta, y al notar mi mirada, Sakura hizo una representación de lo que acababa de hacer, pero en un grado asqueroso.

Las cosas ya estaban muy tensas entre nosotros, y este sólo era el principio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Bueno… acá es otro cap. Dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber qué les pareció. Jejeje, yo creo que la historia está ya en clímax, además ya faltan unos tres capítulos para el gran final, así que estén atentos.

Como dije en el anterior cap. Hay poll en mi perfil. Un poll es una especie de encuesta, está en la parte superior de mi perfil, asegúrense de participar. La pregunta del poll es:¿de qué quieres que sea mi siguiente historia?

S X S

E X T

Cualquier cosa dentro de ccs

Cualquier cosa menos ccs

Ustedes eligen, así que no pierdan la oportunidad de votar. Jejeje, parece propaganda… XP.

Bueno…. Gracias y nos vemos…. Chauuuuuuuuuu….. P++Y


	6. Chapter 6

Y... sí… estoy viva!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cumpleaños de la castaña pasó, aunque no sin dejar las cosas entre nosotras tensas. Cada vez que los cuatro nos juntábamos para hacer algo, ir al cine, tomar helados, al parque, lo que sea, siempre se iniciaba un concurso de cuál es la pareja más melosa, concluyendo en empate y aumentando de nivel al pasar el tiempo.

La situación cuando estábamos sólo Sakura y yo era diferente. La conciencia nos carcomía a ambas haciendo que finjamos que todo está bien entre nosotras, olvidando lo acontecido en las últimas semanas.

Mi relación con Syaoran era interesante, es decir, me gustaba, pero no es el mismo sentimiento como con Eriol. Pero es lo que hay, no me malentiendan, no me quejo, pero qué harían ustedes en mi situación. Al menos yo le di un intento, tal vez al final me sorprenda, quién sabe.

Y así cumplimos 1 mes, luego 2, hasta que el tercer mes estaba en puerta, junto con el cumpleaños de Syaoran.

Mi regalo de tercer mes no estaba listo todavía, lo que sí tenía claro era el regalo de cumpleaños. Sería una exquisita torta de chocolate que prepararía el día anterior, para luego llevarla a su casa y estar con nuestros amigos. Cualquier novia aprovecharía esta oportunidad para estar a solas con su novio, pero yo no. No siento como si estuviera bien, no me sentiría cómoda, mientras que con mis amigos, si bien existe todo ese asunto de la competencia…

El primero de julio caía en un día lunes, así que ya se imaginarán cómo me miraba la gente cuando llegué a la escuela con el regalo de Syaoran: una canasta llena de sus dulces preferidos, chocolates, pastelitos, en pocas mucha comida y con una tarjeta. Además de eso tuve que soportar por todo el camino los asaltos hacia los pasteles, haciendo todo lo posible para que no me faltara ninguno o se pierdan de manera misteriosa.

Al llegar al salón vi a la parejita. Estaban en el aula desierta, entonces recordé que tenían servicio. ¿Soy yo o estaban discutiendo? Al verme el ojiazul corrió hacia la canasta que traía en mis brazos, lo esquivé.

- Oh vamos, al menos un pastelito, nadie se enterará.- replicó. Sakura soltó una risita.

- Buenos días Tomoyo. ¿Y esa canasta?- me miró curiosa Sakura.

- Es su tercer mes con Syaoran, ¿o acaso te olvidaste?- dijo Eriol antes de que pudiera responder, mirando a la canasta como si fuera a alguien a quién quisiera asesinar. ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

- eh… Sí Saku, por eso.- el ambiente se tornó tenso. Por suerte en ese momento entraron más estudiantes al salón, disminuyendo la tensión.

Cuando llegó el castaño. Lo saludé con un beso y le di mi regalo que al verlo se formó una gran sonrisa en su cara y no era para menos, eran sus dulces favoritos.

- Gracias. Con este regalo engordaré 10 kilos en un día.- me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.- A la salida iremos a mi casa y ahí te daré el tuyo. ¿Está bien?- asentí y lo abracé. Detrás de nosotros estaban los tórtolos, y de nuevo las cosas parecía que estaban tensas. Por suerte no notaron que los observaba.

Entró el profesor y la clase comenzó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al finalizar las clases fui al a casa del castaño. Antes de partir vi que Sakura dejó a Eriol el colegio y se fue sola a su casa. Definitivamente las cosas estaban muy mal.

Entré a la casa de Syaoran. Era un departamento enorme en una zona residencial. Me hizo sentar en el salón y desapareció. Me quedé a esperarlo. Lo siguiente que vi entrar a la habitación fue un oso enorme de color amarillo, con unas alas que salían de su espalda, detrás del cual estaba mi novio. No sé cuanto tiempo tuve la boca abierta, sólo sé que al cerrarla mis labios estaban secos.

- Se llama Kero. Es un muñeco interesante ¿no te parece?- dijo desde detrás del enorme oso que lo cubría desde su cabeza hasta sus rodillas. Y Syaoran era alto.

Me quedé sin palabras. El castaño se deshizo del muñeco poniéndolo en un sillón frente a donde estaba sentada y luego el se sentó a mi lado pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros observando cada gesto de shock que tenía en mi rostro ocasionando que las comisuras de sus labios suban, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. Seguramente me veía como una idiota. Me quedé estúpida por un muñeco.

- Gra- gracias.- fue todo lo que pude decir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como ya se me hacía la situación de los tórtolos no era nada buena, al menos una vez al día Sakura terminaba llorando en mitad de la clase, mientras que Eriol ignoraba lo que pasaba con ella. Pero la razón de sus disputas seguía siendo un misterio, a pesar de que Syaoran y yo hicimos una intervención para ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero Eriol no me dijo nada y Sakura tampoco lo hizo con el castaño, sólo nos dieron un "no pasa nada" o "No te preocupes" y luego nos cambiaban de tema.

Mientras que los problemas aumentaban, llegó el trece de julio. Por suerte mi pastel de chocolate salió divino y digno de una pastelería. El único problema sería la reunión de la noche. Seríamos los cuatro amigos, en un departamento, solos y con dos de nosotros peleados. Una receta perfecta para el desastre. O, había la posibilidad de que la parejita hubiera solucionado sus problemas ayer en la salida. Por favor que así sea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toqué el timbre. Al instante que abrieron comencé a cantar "Cumpleaños feliz".

- Jejeje, muy lindo, pero creo que no soy al que le deberías de cantar.- espera, esa voz. Moví el pastel a un lado para ver a la persona que me abrió.

-¡Eriol! Llegaste temprano.- me sonrió y extendió sus brazos, le entregué la torta y me dirigí al interior de la casa. Sakura no había llegado. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar, obviamente no arreglaron las cosas.

- ¡Felicidades!- corrí a abrazar al castaño que estaba sentado en el salón. Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Me di la vuelta.

- Bueno. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó un incómodo Eriol.

- Esperar a Sakura.- dije rápidamente mirándolo como si fuera algo obvio.

- Si, pero ella no vendrá hasta más tarde.

- Entonces.- Syaoran deshizo nuestro abrazo.- ¿que les parece si vemos una película?

Aceptamos de inmediato y nos sentamos en el sillón más grande, yo en el medio y los muchachos a mis costados. Elegimos una comedia. Tan pronto como comenzó la comedia sentí un brazo sobre mis hombros, con el solo tacto un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Este no era Syaoran, era Eriol. Y por suerte el castaño no se dio cuenta del movimiento del níveo.

- OH… perdón- susurró el ojiazul quitando lentamente su brazo de mis hombros, dejándome un poco sonrojada. Con suerte y él no se dio cuenta del efecto secundario.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- Syaoran le preguntó a Eriol. El moreno negó con la cabeza posando su mirada en mí. Yo no sabía qué pensar. Al pasar los primeros cinco minutos el castaño repitió la acción del ojiazul, pero el efecto no estaba ni cerca de lo que había sido. No hubo escalofrío, mi corazón no se aceleró, era como un abrazo, el abrazo de un amigo al que beso todos los días y acabábamos de cumplir 3 meses "juntos". La culpa llenó mi cuerpo. Pensé que las cosas funcionarían con el castaño, claro que también pensé que tomaría tiempo, pero nunca pensé que me volvería a ilusionar con Eriol, y a él sólo le tomó poner su brazo sobre mis hombros.

La película pasaba y yo me ponía tensa, la razón: miradas. Eriol me mandaba una que otra miradita, no lo vi, pero sentí el peso de sus ojos sobre mí. En definitiva algo está muy extraño con Eriol, primero lo de su brazo, ahora sus miradas ¿luego qué vendrá? ¿Atenciones estúpidas?

Y sí, luego vino eso. "¿Quieres un poco de refresco?... ¿Tienes frío? Te doy mi chaqueta… ¿te manchaste? (y me limpia la cara)". Esto sí que el castaño no lo pasó de alto. Cada vez que Eriol me quería atender en algo, mi novio le lanzaba una fría mirada, pero a parte de eso no le reclamaba.

La película terminaba y estaba completamente cansada y estresada. Todo se juntó. En el preciso momento que pensé iría a explotar tocaron la puerta.

- ¡Yo voy!- dije corriendo hacia la puerta librándome de la zona de estrés. Sakura estaba parada frente a la puerta con expresión de no entender al ver mi cara aliviada.- Sakura, al fin.

- Tomoyo, perdón por llegar tarde, tenía que hacer algunas cosas en la casa y me llevaron más tiempo del que pensé.

- No importa, entra.- Eriol, al verla fue a saludarla, pero Sakura pasó de largo y fue directamente a Syaoran. Entregándole su presente, después de eso se sentó, sin saludar a su novio. Miré a Eriol, buscando respuestas del comportamiento de mi mejor amiga, pero no encontré nada.

La noche sería larga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comimos, bebimos, pero ¿y la diversión? Ya estaba a punto de ser las 12 de la noche y el ambiente seguía igual que al principio. En el transcurso de la velada descubrí por Eriol, que los tórtolos terminaron. Al parecer tuvieron una discusión muy, pero muy fuerte, haciendo que la ojiverde explote y ponga un alto a las cosas. Eriol no quería que cambie nada en el grupo, así que ambos hicieron la promesa de ir al cumpleaños de Syaoran. Claro las emociones mezcladas de Sakura pudieron más que esa promesa. La castaña explotó un momento de la noche y se pus a llorar.

- Sakura.- el castaño la abrazó.- ¿Qué tienes?

- Ven, sígueme Sakura.- dije a mi amiga sacándola de los brazos de Syaoran, llevándola al dormitorio, no sin antes advertirle a Eriol que no nos siguiera.

Era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de Syaoran. Era una habitación mediana, con salida a un balcón al que se entraba pasando por una puerta de vidrio, ocasionando que la habitación tenga suficiente luz sin necesidad de encender el interruptor. Llevé a mi amiga derecho a que se siente sobre la cama, sentándome a su lado abrazándola, tratando de que se calme.

- Tranquila, dime que te pasa. ¿Por qué te pusiste a llorar? ¿Es acaso por Eriol?- al mencionar el nombre paró de sollozar, levantó la mirada.

- Dime, ¿sabes que terminamos?

- Él me lo dijo.

- ¿Te dijo el por qué?

- Ahora que lo dices, no.- de repente se calmó. Muy extraño.

- Me confesó que ya no me quiere.- el dolor se veía a través de los ojos esmeralda, que formaban nuevas lágrimas.- se dio cuenta de algo que yo sabía desde hace unos tres meses atrás.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Está enamorado de otra. Y lo peor es que no puedo odiar a esa persona por que yo también puedo ver lo que Eriol vio en ella.- Comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- Ya Saku…- la consolé mientras volvía a abrazarla.

- Siempre supe que ustedes dos se gustaban, pero fui egoísta. Lo siento Tomoyo.- espera… ¡¿Qué?

- No, no, yo no…- tartamudeaba.

Los ojos esmeraldas me volvieron a escudriñar confirmando las últimas palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- En estos últimos días discutíamos por este tema.- suspiró.- él se molestaba cada vez que los miraba a ustedes. Tengo que confesar que yo también lo hice. Ustedes estaban bien, eso es lo que podía deducir, mientras que nosotros, íbamos de mal en peor.- escuchaba las palabras de Sakura sin realmente procesarlas. Todavía me quedé en el punto de la conversación donde Eriol me amaba.- ayer en la salida, fuimos de camino a mi casa, y le provoqué para que me confesara lo que realmente siente. Se enojó, me lo dijo y al segundo se arrepintió. Te odié por al menos 5 minutos.- la miré impresionada.- pero no pude volver a hacerlo. No puedo odiarlo tampoco, porque lo quiero.-volvió a suspirar.

- Tranquila, ya veremos que hacer.- ¿qué hago?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holas… como dije antes… ¡estoy viva! Así que tranquilos, sólo me tardé en subir este cap. porque tenía muchas actividades que hacer, entre ellas un video… XP la verdad es que eso aún no lo terminé, pero ya estoy en la fase final…

Luego de este quedan sólo dos. Así que el poll (Si Dios quiere) se cerrará en dos semanas, o tal vez antes, así que los que no votaron, háganlo!

También igual de importante son los reviews… chicos ya se acaba la historia, sólo tendrán dos capítulos más para expresar cuanto me odian por hacer sufrir a los personajes… o, cuanto les gusta que los haga sufrir… ^^.

Así que nos leemos la próxima semana. Chauuuuuuuuuu… P++Y


	7. Chapter 7

Y con este sólo quedará uno…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al salir de la habitación mi mente divagaba. La confesión de Sakura me dejó muy mal, me sentía dividida. Una parte de mi le horrorizaba la idea de que justo en el momento e que ya lo comenzaba a superar, al idiota de Eriol se le ocurra enamorarse de mi. Por otro lado estaba en mi sueño más loco desde que el inglés llegó a mi colegio, visualizando la posibilidad de hasta terminar juntos.

Los muchachos me vieron tan pronto como aparecí. Syaoran se veía preocupado, pero deduzco que lo estaba por Sakura, por que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ella. De seguro no notó mi expresión. Esto me puso un poco triste.

- Tomoyo ¿cómo está Sakura?

- Estará bien, no te preocupes.

- Pero… ¿qué le pasó?

- Bueno, muchas cosas se juntaron desde ayer.- dije mientras que mis ojos localizaban a Eriol parado detrás del castaño. Le di una mirada significativa que entendió, porque al instante se sonrojó.- no te preocupes. Como te dije, estará bien.

Me sonrió se fue directo al salón y Eriol lo estaba siguiendo. Lo llamé, era necesario enfrentar esto de una vez.

- ¿Porqué terminaron ustedes dos?- Se sorprendió al oír mi pregunta. Si bien sabía la razón exacta tenía que escucharlo de Eriol. Tenía que hacerlo, ya que de esa manera todo se volvería real para mí.

- Discutimos y exploté.- dio un suspiro de resignación.- Ella no pudo más y le puso un alto a las cosas. Sólo eso.

- No Eriol, no es sólo eso, dime toda la historia.

- ¿Si ya la sabes para qué quieres que te la diga?- el níveo se molestó.- si tanto insistes, discutimos, porque yo estoy enamorado de otra persona. ¿Contenta?

- La verdad casi. Sólo te olvidaste de mencionar un pequeño detalle… ¡Que esa persona soy yo!- estaba elevando la voz. Me di la vuelta para ver si Syaoran escuchó lo que dije, pero no estaba en el salón. Entonces vi cómo Eriol respiraba hondo, como para darse valor a sí mismo.

- Si, perdón. Me enamoré de ti Tomoyo.- Sonaba calmado. Levantó sus hermosos ojos azules hasta llegar a los míos. Alzó su mano en dirección de mi mejilla, quitando de mi rostro un mechón de cabello.- y si eso te molesta, lo siento. No me puedo controlar. Perdóname.

- Yo… yo. Pero, ¿Por qué? Tú estabas con Sakura, la amabas, mientras que yo siempre fui tu mejor amiga. Eriol, estoy con Syaoran…

- Pero no lo quieres.- lo dijo con tanta seguridad que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Eso no lo sabes.- pero tengo que admitir que estaba en lo correcto. Yo no quiero a Syaoran de la misma forma que amé a Eriol… que lo quiero. Si, tiempo presente.- además, no puedo hacerle daño. Y esto ciertamente lo causaría.- mi mente no quería hacerle daño al castaño. Después de todo él me ayudó en el momento justo, y desde ahí las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. ¡Que manera de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí! Dejándolo.

Mi corazón, como la mayoría del tiempo, se opuso rotundamente a los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente. Quería dejar esta situación de comodidad. Merezco más que conformarme y se me está presentando una oportunidad para ser feliz, completamente. ¿Qué importa uno que otro sacrificio si al final tendré lo que siempre quise?

- Sabes, me impresiona que te puedas engañar con tanta facilidad. Siempre pensé que querías ser feliz. ¿No te diste cuenta que te estás conformando?- golpe bajo.- yo realmente quiero estar contigo pero si tu no puedes ver que las cosas sí se pueden dar y mejorar… no sé que más puedo hacer.

- ¿Con que quieres estar conmigo?- Me puse completamente a la defensiva. ¿Por qué de entre tanta gente era Eriol el que me entendía de una manera que Syaoran no pudo? Como si se entrometiera en mi cabeza a registrar todos los pensamientos que volaban perdidos sin encontrar rumbo, y justamente encontrando el que expresaba la verdad. Esa cualidad que tanto me atrajo a él, ahora la odiaba.- ¿desde cuando? ¿Desde que estoy fuera del mercado? ¿No te podías dar cuenta que yo quería estar contigo? Pero no… tenías que restregarme en la cara que Sakura era la chica con la que realmente quieres estar. Y sabiendo lo que realmente sentía por ti me pediste ayuda. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Porque tuviste muchas oportunidades antes para sentir eso.-estaba tan molesta que sentía que mi cara iba a explotar. Mi sorpresa se convirtió en ira de un momento a otro.

- Tomoyo… lo siento. Tú me gustabas desde hace tiempo.- ¿Perdón?- pero, eras demasiado cercana a mí. Tienes que entender que para un chico es muy difícil ver a su mejor amiga convertirse en su chica. Al menos eso pasa conmigo. Tenía tanta confianza contigo, que me dio miedo.- bajó la mirada.- últimamente sentía que las cosas no estaban bien. No tenía nada de que quejarme, es decir, estaba con una chica muy linda y gentil, tenía un muy buen grupo de amigos y mi vida estaba bien. Hasta que llegó el cumpleaños de Sakura. En el momento en que los vi a ustedes agarrados de la mano, no sé lo que me pasó. Sentía que algo se me perdía. No pude aguantar y me desquité de alguna manera con Sakura.- suspiró y levantó nuevamente la mirada.- no quiero que me des una respuesta, no ahora. Pero quisiera que al menos lo pensaras.- se acercó a mi rostro, sus labios a los míos y de alguna manera pude sentir el calor de su aliento, luego repentinamente, giró su cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Dile a Syaoran que me tuve que ir.- se dirigió a la puerta, dejándome sola.

Era urgente hablar con Syaoran. Giré y vi que el salón seguía vacío. Sólo había un lugar en el que podría estar.

Como supuse, estaba con Sakura. Y la abrazaba de una manera que me dolió un poco. Ambos cerraban los ojos y no se dieron cuenta de mi aparición a escena, me acerqué hacia ellos silenciosamente.

- Tomoyo.- Sakura levantó la mirada. Estaba un poco sonrojada.

- Syaoran, Eriol se fue. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer.- el castaño se levantó de la cama poniéndose frente mío.

- Ah… gracias por avisarme.

- Creo que ya se hace tarde, mejor me voy- Sakura seguía sentada.- felicidades Syaoran.- se levantó y comenzaba a salir de la habitación.

- Espera, no vas a irte sola. Te acompañaré.- dijo rápidamente el castaño. Me sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Un mal tercio, un violinista. ¿Era así cómo se sintió Eriol antes de que Sakura llegara?

- Yo la llevaré.- alcancé a decir. Syaoran me miró aliviado.- no te preocupes.

Nos despedimos de Syaoran, salimos del departamento en completo silencio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si bien la situación era extremadamente incómoda, seguía junto a Syaoran. Eriol no mencionó de nuevo nuestra charla. Sakura volvió a la normalidad y yo era la que estaba en las nubes, pensando.

No me quitaba de la cabeza todas las palabras del níveo. Está más que claro que lo amo como nunca, y la excusa de que no le quiero hacer daño al castaño ya no es tan válida, porque me di cuenta de que sus sentimientos por la oji verde están volviendo, sino es que ya lo hicieron.

Todo estaba listo para terminar. La relación ya no era la misma desde el 13 de julio. Cuando el día llegó. Y terminamos.

Nadie podía ver la razón de nuestra ruptura. Para mucha gente éramos una pareja perfecta, que se llevaba muy bien y que se entendía como nadie. Una pareja envidiable. Ni nosotros mismos pudimos decirnos la verdad de la ruptura cara a cara. Lo único que hicimos fue que acordamos que las cosas ya no eran como antes. Aburrido, lo sé. No estábamos dispuestos a confesar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos por miedo a herir al otro. Pienso que fue lo mejor.

Pasaban los días, con ellos las semanas, los meses. Y llegamos al final de nuestra vida de secundaria, listos para tomar rumbos separados. Para no vernos nunca más. Y así, en nuestra última oportunidad de estar juntos, pasamos el 31 de diciembre, despidiendo a un año complicado. Recibiendo a otro, lleno de oportunidades, pero que venían en distintos rubros y en distintas direcciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el centro de la habitación, se encontraba una hermosa muchacha de piel nívea, cabello largo lacio y curiosamente ondulado en las puntas. Sentada en frente de una pequeña cámara de video último modelo. La joven en cuestión era Tomoyo Daidouji. Se encontraba estudiando cine. Si bien estaba completamente decidida a que su carrera de vida sería diseño, al final se decidió por el cine, lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo. La joven reside en Paris desde finales de enero, siendo de esta forma la primera en separarse del su muy querido grupo de amigos. Luego se enteró que Sakura se había metido a estudiar para profesora. Carrera que le venía muy bien, ya que ella quería enseñar a niños de kínder. Syaoran se quedó en Japón, junto con Sakura. Está estudiando administración de empresas (obviamente), ya que siendo tan bueno con los números no se esperaría menos. De la única persona que no volvió a oír, era Eriol. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que fue de la vida de su gran amor. Tampoco él se comunicó con ella. Al parecer se cansó de esperar una respuesta, sin embargo ella tampoco la tenía.

La razón de la cámara de video era un proyecto que le asignaron: filmar un video diario acerca de los últimos años de su vida.

- Así que estos fueron los últimos tres años de mi vida, como dije al principio, las cosas se pusieron peor al pasar el tiempo. Lo triste es que la historia no tiene fin.- La muchacha baja la cabeza.- si lo tuviera… creo que todo sería diferente. Bueno eso fue todo.- Tomoyo alzó su mano y apretó el botoncito para terminar de filmar. Sacó la cámara del trípode y la guardó en su estuche, se dirigió a la ventana para darle la bienvenida a la mañana. "Vaya, me pasé toda la noche grabando… (Bostezó) Ya es hora (eran las 6 y media de la mañana)" Se fue al baño del pequeño pero cómodo departamento, teniendo cuidado de no despertar con sus pasos a su compañera que dormía cómodamente en la habitación contigua. Luego de una ducha, alistó sus materiales y la cámara de video. Bajó a desayunar, viendo que Annette ya estaba levantada y tomando su desayuno.

Annette era la compañera de departamento. Una muchacha de piel blanquecina, pero no tan bonita como la de Tomoyo, ojos de un color café oscuro y cabello azabache. Se saludaron y desayunaron. Luego Tomoyo se fue en dirección de la universidad.

Cuando se encontraba por una panadería lo vio. Era un muchacho de cabello negro con destellos azules, alto y piel nívea, con ojos azul oscuro y unos muy elegantes lentes.

Tomoyo cerró fuertemente sus ojos, al pensar que debía ser una ilusión a causa de la noche en vela. Pero al abrirlos él seguía en la panadería, viendo con mucha hambre a unos pastelitos de chocolate, unos panes baguettes y croissants.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Eriol en Paris?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y sólo queda uno más Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… voy a llorar…. :'( TT-TT.

Gracias por su apoyo constante, a todos ustedes queridos lectores que me dieron la oportunidad de presentarles esta historia, que al principio era una historia real, sólo que pasada y adaptada a los personaje de CCS, pero luego, comencé a dejar volar mi imaginación, jejeje ocasionando una mezcla entre la historia real que quería contar, y mejorándola con la locuras que aparecían en mi cabeza….! Jejeje… en serio que estoy lok! No mentira… no tanto… :P

Dejen sus reviews, esta es la penúltima vez que podrán opinar acerca de la historia, quisiera hacerles una pregunta… ¿a qué creen que fue Eriol a París?... el que le achunte (acierte ) tendrá un premio! Cual? Tendrá la oportunidad de leer el primer capítulo de la siguiente historia que haré primero! Claro, dependiendo del ganador del poll…. Pero a quien tratamos de engañar, ya que al final ganará EXT… o no lo creen así?

Besos a todos ustedes y espero sus respuestas… Chauuuuuuu P++Y


	8. Chapter 8

Tomoyo se encontraba parada en medio de una de las calles de París mirando fijamente al joven que se encontraba en frente de una panadería observando los exquisitos manjares de la vitrina.

El joven, muy apuesto, piel nívea, cabello negro con unos curiosos destellos azules y ojos de un azul profundo, sobre los cuales tenía unos elegantes lentes, se volteó y siguió su camino sin darse cuanta de la presencia de la joven. Inconscientemente Tomoyo lo siguió.

Eriol la llevaba por calles para ella desconocidas. La amatista olvidándose de sus clases, del proyecto que tenía que entregar, seguía alejándose más y más de la ruta hacia la universidad. Cuando vio que el joven entraba a un hotel que si bien no era un lujo, era algo decente, pero no pudo entrar, algo le decía que no lo haga, que todos los sentimientos de volverían, en especial la confusión, y el dolor que aquel níveo le causó por tanto tiempo. ¡Qué coincidencia que toda la noche anterior haya estado hablando justo de él! Pero ella no creía en las coincidencias. Entonces recordó que le debía una respuesta, lo cual ocasionó que sus mejillas de por sí rosadas adquieran un tinte inclinado al rojo.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y la gente de alrededor se preguntaba el porqué de que esa joven siga ahí parada mirando a la puerta de semejante hotel.

"Entro… no entro" seguía pensando Tomoyo, cuando vio que alguien bajaba de unas escaleras al interior del hotel. Sin pensarlo se fue a esconder en un callejón al lado de una de las casas vecinas. "¿Pero qué…?" La hermosa amatista se quedó en shock al ver salir a una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y deslumbrantes ojos verdes, acompañada del oji azul, ambos riendo sin parar, alejándose. "No de nuevo…" una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su rostro, salió de su escondite, la limpió, inclinó la cabeza soltando un fuerte suspiro, "Tenía que haberlo imaginado". Entonces acordándose por primera vez de la universidad, retomó su camino. Era una suerte que tenía un excelente sentido de la orientación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas en la universidad pasaron lentamente para la amatista, ya que su mente seguía en la imagen de los tórtolos juntos.

Al salir se fue directamente a su departamento. Si bien era viernes en la noche, ella no tenía ánimos para salir. Lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en su cuarto, pero no llorar. Al llegar, Annette no estaba todavía, así que se preparó algo de comer y estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, cuando…

- Hola Tomoyo.- saludó Annette amablemente.- Creo que en la puerta encontré algo que es tuyo…- Abrió la puerta de entrada dejando pasar a la parejita. "Pero… ¿cómo?... ¿Qué están?"

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- decía Sakura mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga. Lo extraño es que la única persona tan sorprendida o incluso más que Tomoyo era el muchacho de destellos azules, que era el reflejo perfecto a la expresión de sorpresa y horror de la amatista.

- To-Tomoyo.- alcanzó a decir.

- Eriol… ¿Pero qué…?- esa era su pregunta del día- ¿cómo?

La oji verde soltó una pequeña risita.

- Bueno… quería darte una pequeña visita.- respondió Sakura.- Syaoran tenía que venir también, pero no podía faltar ya que tenía exámenes. Así que vine con Eriol.- señalándolo.- pero al llegar estábamos tan perdidos, no sabíamos dónde encontrarte. Al menos te comunicas con Syaoran, por que si no fuera por él estaríamos dando vueltas por ahí.- Soltó otra pequeña risita, abrazándola de nuevo.

- Espera, espera. Eso no me lo dijiste.- Eriol se veía incluso más confundido.- yo pensé que sólo estábamos de paso por París, ya que querías conocer Italia.

- Bueno, no te dije todo… quería que fuera una sorpresa.- "Para ambos" pensó la oji-verde.

- Me alegra que estén acá. Es una pena que no esté Syaoran, pero que no esté no quiere decir que no nos vamos a divertir. ¿Les parece si salimos mañana?- ambos asintieron.- Muy bien, entonces, nos veremos aquí mañana a las 9, les haré conocer la ciudad.- Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, pero por dentro seguía triste. Tenía que ser buena anfitriona, pero verlos de nuevo, y lo peor, juntos, no era fácil.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran ya las nueve. Tomoyo estaba lista, vestida con un vestido muy delicado de color azul, con un suéter blanco, en caso de que se ponga frío. Annette salió el día anterior en la noche y todavía no volvía, pero era algo normal. A las nueve y diez tocaron a la puerta.

-Voy…- Abrió la puerta encontrando a Eriol, solo.- Hola Eriol, y… ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- Se fue. Al parecer le llamaron para decirle que sus exámenes se adelantaron y volvió hoy a las 6 de la mañana.- "Eso explica las ojeras".- Espero no te moleste estar solo conmigo.- Añadió sonriendo tímidamente.

- No, claro que no.- Bueno, ¿tenía otra opción?- Vámonos a pasear.

Salieron del apartamento rumbo a los lugares turísticos de París: El museo de Louvre, El Arco del triunfo, Los campos elíseos, el puente de la Tournelle, el río Sena,etc, sin hablar más de lo necesario. "Pensé que estaba con Sakura, pero él no la hubiera dejado irse sola."

- ¿En qué estás pensando?- en ese momento se dio cuenta que unos ojos azules la miraban con curiosidad.- Estás un poco distraída. Eso no es propio de ti Tomoyito, ¿estás incómoda o algo así?

- ¿Qué…? Ah… no, no estoy así, es sólo… es sólo.- Comenzó a titubear por la concentración en la mirada de Eriol. "¿Por qué me mira así? Deja de hacerlo… Por favor… Oh dios, es tan lindo" dejó que sus pensamientos se apoderaran de ella por un momento, acercando sus rostros.

- ¡No!- Se apartó.- no, perdón, lo siento.- Eriol que no se había dado cuenta de nada, se veía confundido.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿De qué te disculpas?

- Lo siento mucho Eriol, sé que estás con Sakura, pero… yo…

- ¿Qué estoy con…? ¿Acaso pensaste que volví con ella?- sus ojos tenían la respuesta.- oh… Pues no, no estoy con ella. Y estoy completamente seguro que ella no quiere volver conmigo.

- De eso no estás seguro, no puedes saber lo que ella piensa.- replicó la amatista.

- Claro que si, porque ella tiene novio.- sonrió, "Estaba celosa" Pensó Eriol al recordar la expresión de Tomoyo ayer.- Y parece que se llevan muy bien, al menos en el mes que están.

- ¿Pero… quién?

- Cierto chico serio, de cabello castaño con el apellido Li.- "Syaoran…."

- ¿En serio?

- ajá, Así que quita esa expresión perdida de tu cara y vamos a divertirnos. Tengo que decirte algo importante.- La tomó de la mano y la arrastró por unas calles y avenidas. Llegaba el atardecer. "vaya, pasé todo el día en la luna, pero… (Sonrió) Ahora si puedo disfrutar de su compañía" Tomoyo no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el sitio más romántico de París. Cuando frente a ellos la imponente Torre Eiffel se alzó.

- Eriol, creí que no conocías Paris.- Dijo Tomoyo impresionada. Era como si conociera la ciudad así como la palma de su mano, incluso la trajo más rápido de lo que ella alguna vez había ido.

- ¿Y quién crees que llevó a Sakura hasta tu edificio? Cuando era niño vine de vacaciones. Por suerte tengo memoria fotográfica, así que me es muy fácil ubicarme, aunque volví de mucho tiempo.- Tomoyo estaba impresionada. En todos los años que lo conocía nunca le mencionó ese aspecto. Las cosas que uno se entera.

- Pe-pero si conocías la ciudad…

- Jeje, si, bueno es que me gusta verte al mando…- la miró dulcemente.- ¿subimos?

Subieron hasta el mirador, viendo el mar de edificios, casas, parques que constituían a la ciudad. Era una vista perfecta, gracias a la luz que brida el atardecer. Eriol se aclaró la garganta. Y tomó las delicadas manos de la amatista entre las suyas, obligándola a ver cómo se las llevaba a las labios. El corazón de Tomoyo latió a mil por hora.

- Eriol.. ¿Qué estás…? Basta…- le decía en broma. Ella disfrutaba de ese gesto tan de él.

- Te dije que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- se puso serio.- Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Sigo esperando una respuesta.- la nívea no podía respirar.- te amo. Sé que te hice mucho daño y lo lamento. Fui un estúpido y merecía que me trataras de lo peor. No tengo excusas. Pero sólo quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad para poder compensarte por todos los errores que cometí.

- Eriol… yo- yo

- Espera, tengo que terminar.- la interrumpió posando su dedo en los labios rosas.- ¿te gustaría darnos una oportunidad? Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, y tengo una idea de tus sentimientos, así que por favor dame una respuesta.

- Eriol… ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sakura no te hubiera engañado para venir acá? ¿De igual manera me hubieras buscado?

- Lo de Sakura, tengo que admitir que me sorprendió cuando dijo que tenía una amiga a la que quería visitar, y más cuando vi que eras tú, pero yo si te hubiera buscado.

- Tuviste mucho tiempo. No me volviste a hablar luego de ese día, del cumpleaños de Syaoran. ¿Por qué ahora, por qué no antes?- Tomoyo lo desafió a contestar

- ¿Y tú?- Eriol se molestó.- no hiciste lo posible para darme una respuesta tampoco, no sabes como me sentía. Estaba muy mal, por que tú eras mi mejor amiga y pensé que mis sentimientos arruinaron todo. No me hablabas, me evitabas. Me estaba cansando. Cuando me enteré por Syaoran que te habías ido. Ni siquiera sabía dónde, no te importó decírmelo. Me enfadé tanto que volé a Inglaterra sin decirle a nadie. Ya estaba listo para olvidarte, hasta que Sakura me llamó.

- Y claro, cuando me viste dijiste… "oh ahora sí arreglaré de una vez por todas esto" Eriol yo también me cansé.- apartó sus manos y se fue enojada.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegó al hotel hecho una furia. Se fue a empacar sus cosas. No se quedaría más tiempo. Estaba cansado de toda esta situación. Pensó que ella lo entendería, pero no, fue todo menos comprensible. Alzó el teléfono y marcó el número del aeropuerto.

- Bon soir, je voudrai un ticket pour Angleterre s'il vous plait. Oui… Demain… 10 heures. Eriol Hiraguisawa.- le dio el número de tarjeta.- Merci. Au revoir.

Terminó su llamada y se echó sobre la cama, viendo al techo. No podía hacer todo de nuevo. Definitivamente tenía que olvidarla.

Mientras que en otro punto de la ciudad otra muchacha estaba en la misma posición que el inglés. Mirando al techo reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. Qué tonta era, la vida le dio una oportunidad para estar con él y ella lo llenó de reclamos. Con razón se molestó. Se sentía muy culpable, tanto que no pudo dormir en todo la noche. Tenía que disculparse con él.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, se aseó, se cambió de ropa, desayunó y fue a buscar el hotel en el que ella supuso se hospedaba. "Por favor, tienes que estar ahí, no quiero dar vueltas por todo lado buscándote, pero definitivamente lo haría" rogaba la muchacha tratando de encontrar al oji azul. A eso de las ocho y media de la mañana encontró el lugar. Entró y fue a la recepción.

- Buenos días.- la saludó en francés un hombrecito gordito, casi calvo, pero al parecer amable.- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

- Buenos días, estoy buscando a una persona, creo que se hospeda acá.

- ¿Nombre?- preguntó sacando un cuaderno de registros.

- Eriol Hiraguisawa.- el señor revisó el cuaderno por un momento, luego la miró con una sonrisa.

- El señor ya no está, se fue hace unos momentos, me pidió que le llamara un taxi hacia el aeropuerto.

Tomoyo estaba horrorizada. ¿Qué había hecho? Se despidió del amable recepcionista y fue corriendo a buscar un taxi, pero luego pensó "¡Demonios, hay tres aeropuertos! ¿En cuál estará?" forzada a tomar una decisión se dirigió al aeropuerto Chales de Gaulle. "No te vayas… no te vayas, no puedo dejar que las cosas terminen de esta manera… por favor…"

"si Eriol salió a eso de las ocho y media… entonces… (Calculó) tengo que estar allá antes de las diez" vio su reloj, eran las nueve y media y todavía estaba lejos. "¿Por qué tienen que estar en las afueras de la ciudad?" reclamaba refiriéndose al aeropuerto.

Llegó y fue corriendo a la pantalla en donde aparecían los vuelos por salir. "Seguro volverá a Inglaterra" buscó el vuelo, pero no lo encontraba. No había ningún vuelo a las diez de la mañana para Inglaterra. Se había equivocado de aeropuerto. Lo había perdido, no había tiempo para volver a intentar, y ya eran las 10 en punto. Se puso a llorar. "Soy una tonta, tonta, ¡tonta!" este pensamiento recorría su mente mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control.

Se fue sin dejar de llorar y con la cabeza baja durante todo el viaje en bus. Se adentró en su edificio y subió las gradas lentamente. Paró de llorar hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo todavía tenía las marcas en su rostro. Cuando tropezó con alguien que bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡TÚ IDIOTA ES QUE NO TE FIJ…! Eriol… pensé que te habías ido.- Eriol la vio sorprendido, primero por las marcas del llanto, luego por las ojeras y por último por lo que acababa de decir.

- No pude. Tenía que disculparme contigo.

- ¿Sólo por eso?- Tomoyo lo miró esperanzada.

- No, tenía que hacer esto.- la atrajo con un brazo detrás de su cintura, y la comenzó a besar. Primero en la frente, luego en la nariz, pasando por sus mejillas y finalizando con un beso en la boca, que recibió respuesta instantánea.

Se quedaron en las gradas, besándose por mucho tiempo, como si quisieran recuperar esos meses perdidos. Ninguno se quería separar, pero tuvieron que hacerlo, ya que escucharon que alguien les pedía paso para subir las escaleras. Ambos sonrojados, pero con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros le dieron campo a la anciana que subía cuidadosamente.

Sin decir nada, la amatista entrelazó sus dedos con los del oji azul, llevándolo a la puerta de su apartamento y vio todas las maletas plantadas en la puerta.

- Eh… si, no pude llevarlas a otro lado. Además tenía miedo que llegaras cuando mientras no estuviera.- ella sólo le regaló un pequeño beso y abrió la puerta de su departamento, metiendo una maleta con ella y dejando que el oji azul meta las dos restantes.

Lo llevó a sentarse en el sofá y comenzó a besarlo. "Gracias…" comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Esta vez por razones completamente diferentes.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Eriol limpiando una lágrima de su rostro como muchas veces lo había hecho anteriormente.

- Nada.- lo besó.- por cierto… Mi respuesta.- le sonrió.- Yo también te amo.- y volvieron a los besos y las caricias que desde hace tanto tiempo los níveos querían darse, prometiendo en silencio que no se las darían a nadie más.

FIN

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ya terminó!

Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia… y no se preocupen ya que próximamente publicaré la ya prometida historia que saldrá con las parejas de…(redoble por favor)TOMOYO Y ERIOL…. Que fue la pareja que ganó el poll!

Ahora por lo de la pregunta del cap. Anterior… lamento decir que nadie le achuntó TT-TT. Pero de todas formas, gracias por participar… jejeje.

Ahora… menciones especiales… a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews en el proceso, animándome y ayudándome a mejorar: Boggartt, Tommy Hiraguizawa, Didi, Amizumi Hitawari, Judymape, Tinavb, cainat06, lunatick, Little Mess (antes Ziitah-TxE-), Perla1498, Haruko Hinako, cyl, tania56, Dream-Fighter-1556, Tommy, superfangirl….¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

Y por último…. Jejeje ¡Viva Bolivia! En su aniversario nº 185 de la declaración de la independencia. Ya sé que es mañana… jejeje, pero me quise adelantar…! XPXD

Nos leemos en otra historia. Chauuuuuuuuuu P++Y


End file.
